grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Moogle
A lady who is known to be always jolly and happy as well as ditsy, who is married to James Germain and the owner of the cafe The Moogles. Early Life Born in Devon, Sally always wanted to open up her own cafe and diner that people can go to. She had great organisational skills, great cooking and known to be jolly and happy. She ends up marrying James Germain whom she had fell for and deemed was out of her league. However the two make a great pair. Sally however can sometimes take James for granted and at times blasts him for his lack of intellect. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 33 Sally and her cafe The Moogles ''are seen when Marnie Span watches the news during the kidnap situation at the Midwoodcote business block. Marnie fears the worst as Madame Neptune spouts false information as to what is happening causing for many to be panicked. Volume 35 Connie is at ''The Moogles cafe talking very loudly about how she is supposed to be seeing someone she shouldn't in the lift at the new business block in Midwoodcote for a rendezvous.Sally and James are working at the cafe and Connie orders a latte which James makes for her. Travis Dandy, a private investigator is on the case to prove that Dr John Ogden is having an affair so Ruth Ogden has even more leverage for the divorce proceedings. Connie leaves the cafe without paying. Travis believing she is having an affair with Dr John decides to follow her. James noting she hasn't paid for the latte also suggests to follow her. Sally wonders however if he he is just after Connie because he finds her attractive, but wanting the money the pair follow as do the entire cafe decide to follow her to the lift as they are dying to find if she indeed was having an affair with Dr John. When they do they catch making out but not with Dr John but with Jack Abrahams. Dr John who is on top of the lift and took a photo of all of them trying to catch him having an affair so he know has proof of how crazy Ruth was to show in the courts. Connie was a deliberate plant to make sure this happened. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 9 Open For All Hours The Moogles café is now officially open with their official day. Nanny Prescot and the gang descend there to help. Among those beginning to work there is Billy Santiamo. Laura Bright also turns up and she is really dying to go on a date with him. However he has insecurities about his past sexual history and also believing he will never be able to be attracted to a woman. Frugal Mum tries to give advice but Nanny Prescot soon manages to get through to him and he then decides to just be friends with Laura and to find out everything about her. Season 4 Episode 3 Wayward Children The gang go to The Moggle café as Nanny Prescot cannot believe what happened to her especially when Jeanette Sparkle, who she helped raised in the faith and was now a famous pop star who is immoral and renounces her faith and publicly bashes Nanny Prescot. She meets with Martha Morrison who says she has lost all three of her sons who she thought were believers to the world; Ryan Morrison, Joe Morrison and Stephen Morrison. As a result, this has taken a toll on her husband Frank who is in hospital. Ryan became an actor in 100 Shades is Better than 50 movie which is very nasty, Joe became a disgusting pop singer and Stephen ended up believing in emergent, God accepts everybody type of philosophy. It turns out the gang met Stephen during the first episode where he tried to room with the gang. Jeanette turns up and gives her piece of her mind how much she hatred Nanny Prescot restrictions that she placed on her. Nanny Prescot is hurt. Soon Sally Moggle, tells Martha to tell the truth as Martha had a fourth son the oldest, William. However, William became a gay porn star and married a man and so Martha didn’t even want to recall him as a son as it seemed he was too far gone. However it turns out her son is none other than Billy Santiamo who reveals this fact to her when he comes in to work much to her shock. The pair soon go to see his father in hospital. Episode 7 The Rape Sally is among those present at the trial of Pete P and Jack Jackson who are accused of raping Leanne Breslin, Trudy Jenkins and Christy Jackson. Soon however it is proven that the accusations were nothing but lies. Episode 9 A Friend in Need of Aid The Prescot gang are at The Moogle diner with Abdul McGray obsessed with playing Uno and are also their with Damian and Ruth Burchens when Damian’s ex-boyfriend before he got saved, Michael Kaffe is revealed to have aids and Damian hearing the news is determine to tell him the gospel and be with him in his last few days. The gang with Nanny Prescot leading all go to the hospital. When Michael turns them away they end up back at the Diner before they decide one more time to go their to tell him about Christ. Episode 13 Mr Know It-All Nanny Prescot is part of the big choir for DAJA’s revival that he is holding at the church. Kevin Davis is very against the idea but most brush him off as they all want to have a revival including Sally Moogle and Billy Santiamo promote the café The Moogles. David Thompson, Joe Bosanova, DAJA and Josephine Steele all criticise Kevin especially David who find his lack of support and the ego of DAJA takes over during the revival. Loads show up and soon there is planning a second revival without asking the elders permission. Nanny Prescot is disgruntled when DAJA shows how he can’t be bothered to marry his fiancé as did Joe Bosanova and David Thompson who don’t even go to church and yet feel they know everything and lecture to people on spiritual matters. Devon hates the fact that his rap which he was promised to him by DAJA before he stole the limelight and sang awfully to promote himself. As a result everyone except for Sally and Billy are in on the plan to wreck their revival as they demanded that they be there even know DAJA had banned them from doing the gospel choir. With Kevin saying some home truths the revival is disbanded and DAJA, David, Josephine and Joe are once again excommunicated. At the end they realise that a true Christian is not about being the centre of attention or Mr Know it-All yet not actually being involved. A proper Christian is one who gives his lives for others by serving them because of what Christ had done for us. Episode 15 Unsuitable Candidates She is with Prescot gang when they are at the University during the Question Time to find a new Students Union president. Episode 16 Man Up! Sally and Billy Santiamo are working in The Moogles cafe when Norm Mann is there feeling he is not manly compared to Mr Jupiter and is getting advise from Jon Staxford and Katy Staxford that being a man is following after God not any of the things Mr Jupiter was doing. Season 5 Episode 2 In or Out When Clara Derulo comes to town and everyone is swept by what she says is in and out, Sally is among those who join the Prescot gang to show her up as how vacuous she really is. Episode 8 3 She is among those who is at Nanny Prescot's house celebrating 3 years of The Devon Show. Episode 9 Southern Rail = Fail Sally is among those protesting along with many Grasmere Valley citizens how awful the Southern Rail service is by standing on the rail line. They were nearly ran over by the train being conducted by Dave and Allen and instructed by The Boss but after a long chorus of My Heart Will Go On they relented. Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. James and Sally are both seen at the Cafe working during the night. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live. Episode 16 The End of Devon She and her husband are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show. What's Going on in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 16 Philadelphia Porrdige Milo Goodwin working at La Vista Restaurant is maddened that there is hardly any business and that Sally Moogle's diner is getting it all. Sally is seen conversing with Nanny Prescot and is being happy that everyone is going her diner just before Christmas. Milo angered by the situation, he feels the threat of The William Brothers coming hard on him and he wants to make the restaurant the place where everyone goes again. He ends up getting an idea by changing the names of the foods they cook to make them more exciting to taste by putting a city or country in front of it such as Philadelphia Porridge and so forth. This works with first Tommy Doogle and JP Simmons from the Single Leapers club wanting to hold their meetings their as they could have the quiet and love the 'new food' to everyone going back there. Sally is now distraught that everyone left her diner and Daisy and Nanny Prescot try to comfort Sally but she really wants to get her business back and soon realises that the foods the same just with towns and country name put in front of it to make it sound more appealing. She reveals this to all the guests who then go back to her diner. Milo ends up being ultimately fired by The William Brothers for his false advertising and begged Sally to give him a job cooking with her which she accepts and he begins to work at her diner. Episode 17 Christmas served with Chilli Con Carne When Kevin Davis decides for the Carols service on Christmas day to serve Chilli Con Carne, Milo and Sally are the ones who organise it being cooked and serve to those there at the carol service. Episode 18 2020 Vision Addie Adams refers getting Milo fired after the incident involving him 'changing the menu' and Sally is referenced by her when the town is looking back at what happened during the year in 2019. Milo is also there and is rather sarcastic that he is so grateful for Addie Adams getting him fired.